Operation Heels
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: The ladies of DC are having the worst men problems ever. Quinn cares for Charlie but has allegiance to Huck. Abby is with Leo but her heart still belongs to David. Liv is dating Jake but in love with and wants a life with the most unavailable man, Fitzgerald aka the POTUS. Calling on each other they have a girls weekend for fun to only come back and take whats theirs
1. Chapter 1

Liv is standing in her apartment in the living room staring at the men in her life and asking herself how she got to this place. Jake asked her to be in the sun with him and Fitz asked her just to love him and be with him. This had been going on for the last hour, first Jake showed up and just started rambling on and on how he was normal and perfect for her and she would have that with Fitz. Thirty minutes later Fitz showed up without a notice like he usually does and interrupted Jake's rant.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm talking to my girlfriend."

Fitz just looks at Jake and rolls his eyes. He didn't have time or energy to waste on him."Olivia, are you okay?"

Liv is at a loss of words. She loves them both but differently. Jake filled that lonesomeness that ate at her at night and he comforts her whenever without the sneaking around, but Fitz had her soul. He made it easier to breathe and just be

"I'm fine Fitz. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"That's what the phone is for."

You wouldn't have heard me thru on the phone. We need to be face to face, listen I don't care how it looks anymore I'm going thru with our plan from those years ago and now it won be as bad. I know I have no right to come and ruin your life anymore than I have but I need you, I want you forever. I'm handling this."

But before she could answer she hears Abby in the hallway yelling at the secret agents' guarding the door.

"Look I don't care if he's in there right now. You already checked it out so adding another couple of people won't hurt. Unless there in there sexing it up which I know there not because I lived with Olivia in her college years and when the getting is good she's a screamer. Plus from the way she says that he hits it she is awfully quiet at the moment."

Pulling open the door. "Jesus Abby!"

"I knew that would get you to open the door. We have an emergency," she says pushing thru the door.

"Please come in and add more to the circus I call my life."

Abby spots Fitz sitting on the couch looking tired more than usually and Jake in the corner seething and looking like a jealous man. Turing to Liv, "shit I thought I had a tough decision. Hi Mr. President, Jake."

"Hi Abby, Quinn," he acknowledges them not even trying to put on his politician armor.

"Liv I'll get straight to the point we need to run."

"What are you talking about Quinn?"

"Operation Heels needs to be effect."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it that bad?"

"It's that bad."

"What is an operation heel," Fitz asked worried because he understood their job and it caused them to be put in harms way but he was ignored by them.

"I second that Abby," raises her hand, "we need Gina."

"I'll call her," Liv walks past Fitz to get her phone but he grabs her arm lightly.

"What is going on? What is this operation you guys are talking about?"

"It's nothing. I need to make a call," grabbing her phone, " hey Gina Operation Heels is in full effect. We are at my place and don't worry about the men outside my door they will let you in. I'll explain when you get here."

A few minutes later as they all stood in silence the door opens and Gina walks in talking and wearing a sports bra and small booty shorts. She lived on the floor under Liv and her apartment was directly under hers too. They became quick friends the day she moved in and she clicked with the other gladiators too. She is a therapist and she helps the whole gang if they need to work thru things.

"Before we discuss our operation why are there big burly men at your door lookin like the damn secret service and why are you guys in the damn dark," she says and turns on the light.

"Gina…"

"Oh shit that's the President."

"Gina.."

"What the hell is the President doing at your apartment at 3 in the morning, never mind don't answer that I think I finally put the two together. Let me guess the secret man."

"Do you ever wear clothes?" asked Quinn.

"Seeing as its 3 in the morning no not really, plus I didn't think the President, Jake and those two guys out front would be here because you guys did use the bat signal. Don't knock my wardrobe you guys know I try not to wear clothes as much as possible."

"Hi Gina I'm Fitzgerald." Stepping up Fitz reaches out his hand to Gina.

"Yes, I know who you are Mr. President," she said confidently while standing there barely clothed in front of the leader of the free world.

"Sorry to meet you under this kind of circumstance."

"Ehh it's no problem," turning back to the girls she asks them if things were as serious as it looked from the look from all them it was.

"I swear the therapy sessions we have are never enough for you women and your penis issues."

"Hey!" They all say.

"Since we are all here I'm going to ask is this a go?," and they all nod their heads, "alright I guess it's all cylinders ladies."

"Who has the location?"

"I have the perfect location but I want it to be a surprise because it's going to blow your minds," says Liv.

"Do I need to book tickets?"

"I have that handled too," she turns to Fitz, "I need a plane."

"What is going on? Where are you going? Are you coming back?"

"I'm going home and yes I'm coming back. So can you do that for me?"

"We still need to talk but I see that you have your mind made up plus I'm too tired to argue with you and your pack here."

"Smart man. Thank you and you really don't want to go against us."

"I can see. If you will excuse me," he walks to the door asks Tom for his phone. Walking back to her room and closing the door. Jake was quiet this whole time that Liv forgot he was there.

"Jake."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Where is that?" Liv stands her ground and says nothing, "when will you be back?"

"I'll let you know when I'm back."

"So that's all I get but he gets to stay and know where you will be?"

"For now it's all I can give you. Look I need to pack and it's late," she says trying to dismiss him as kindly as possible.

"I love you Olivia," he kisses her forehead and walks out the door.

"Damn girl I didn't know you had it like that. The President getting us a plane to a secret location and Jake just walked out her with puppy dog eyes. Poor men have been whipped by Olivia Pope."

"Now you see why I have as you called it 'penis problems'."

"Speaking of what is going on with you two?" Gina gestures between Abby and Quinn.

"Well Abby here loves David but is with Leo."

"And Quinny here is sleeping with Charlie and has feelings for him but the second Huck calls she comes running."

"I do not."

"Yeah sure you don't."

Gina sighs, "What am I going to do with you all?"

Abby giggles while saying, "love us and have the time of your life with us on this trip and help with our penis problems.

"We are gladiators we don't run, but all the men you all just named I would be running too."

"We don't but we need this, we all work with the men causing us trouble," before Liv could finish Fitz walks in to the room in a pair of grey sweats that hung low on his hips ,no shirt, and his hair messy from the quick shower. Abby, Quinn and Gina were all staring with big eyes and their mouths open to the floor. Of course none of them seen him naked in any form but this wasn't the President in front of them this was Fitz the man who felt comfortable enough in front of them and in their friends apartment to be so relaxed.

"Just get it out guys so we can go back to being adults."

"Damn!"

"Oh my god."

"That body is making me feel some type of way."

Liv looked at her friends and laughed. The way they looked it was like they never seen a man without a shirt on before, but she did have to admit the man was sexy as hell.

"Yes," they say together and rip their eyes from him.

"Good now pick up your jaws and put your eyes back in your head and stop staring."

"Come on Liv tell me you aren't affected by the picture of perfection standing there," Gina says sitting on the couch.

" I'm affected but I know how to hide it better."

"I bet you do. All I know is that I don't want to hear you thru the walls ever again, especially now that I know who is putting it down. I remember I came home once and I thought she was getting murdered and then I hear 'please harder Fitz harder' I thought he was going to bang her thru the damn ceiling. Of course I didn't put two and two back together than of whom the mystery man was."

Fitz's face was red but he had a smile on his face as he remembered the night she was talking about those months ago. He couldn't handle being locked away in the White House anymore, he was stressed, and he needed some type of release. He really just went to Livs to talk about their day but one thing led to another as it mostly does with them and he found his release with her plenty of times that night.

"Gina! Can you please be more subtle? I'm sorry you had to hear that though."

"No biggie I'm just glad someone was banging my friend right."

"Alright that's enough about my sex life. I really need to be quiet," she says putting her head in her hands while Fitz walks over to her and puts his arm around her waist.

"I don't think so I like it when you're loud," he whispers in her ear making her blush even more. How was it that he was the free leader of the world standing her apartment talking with her friends about sex so easily half clothed.

"I bet you do, I'm going to get packed and ready for bed you all should do the same. What time is the flight?"

"Your plane is set off for takeoff at 7 and the car will be here at 6:30

"Thanks President Grant."

"Please we are in Olivia's home call me Fitz. Plus now you know maybe one of her biggest secrets."

"Alright Fitz, Liv go ahead we will send him in when were done with him."

"What does that mean?" sounding a bit protective

"Easy there we wouldn't dare touch him," she laughs at her defenses, " but in all seriousness I want to ask him a few questions."

"I'll stay then."

"No go to bed this is his best friend interrogation," says Abby. She has been waiting to do this since she saw him when she walked in.

"Guys," Liv warned.

"Go shower and pack. He's a big boy; if he can handle your crazy ass he can survive us."

"Its fine Liv, even though I am scared I've been up against you once or twice," Fitz says placing his forehead against hers.

She turns and walks away to her bedroom and closes the door. The second its closed Gina narrows her eyes in on him with a smirk on her lips.

Gulping he looks at the woman in front of him and hopes he can handle himself, "ask me anything ladies."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't have many for now because it's late and we have a trip to get ready for but I need to know a few things," Gina looks at him and Fitz looks at her, Abby and Quinn.

"Ask away?"

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"Why and why haven't you left your wife," Abby pipes in. She was all for her friend falling in love but he was the president and very much still married.

"First she is the reason for me waking up ever day. I live for her. I want to be a better man for her. Plus she the air I breathe she is my world, I just love her. And as far as me being married still I have tried to leave and I want to but she opened up my eyes that it wouldn't be that easy, so I stayed till I could get every detail I possibly could to perfection."

"You have a plan?" says Quinn

"Yes I do and when you all come back I will like to hire you in this plan to make it work. I need the best." Hoping that his answer eased their minds a little he sat up straighter and looked at all of them as they soaked what he just said in.

"That's all I needed to know…. for now, we should get going so we can pack and be back here early."

"Well since that is it my agents will escort you guys downstairs to your car so you guys can go home and pack."

"Dang he's pushing us out the door so he can get some," says Abby shifting the mood.

"No ladies. Jut sleep."

"Night Mr. President. See you when we get back."

"Good night ladies."

After bidding Abby, Quinn, and Gina goodnight he told his agents he was turning in for the night. Closing and locking the door he makes his way back to Livs room where he finds her already sitting in bed.

"I was prepared for battle again. I'm surprised you haven't fought me to go back to the white house."

"What's the point? I'm tired your tired, and plus your letting me borrow a plane to go home."

He looks down at his feet, "you called it home" he whispers barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I knew you would catch on. Come here and don't look so sad."

"How can I not your leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm giving us a break to clear our heads, figure out a plan and our issues before we can become us. You have to remember you are the President, married, kids, and white. I am a political fixer who has been linked to you already, seemingly unattached to anyone, and black. No matter what way we spin it I will always be the younger home wrecker, gold digger, mid life crisis that you are going thru. I can hear them now saying ' the President is taking a walk on the wild side with all people Olivia Pope. Is he fit to run the country anymore?' It is as if I am an itch you need to scratch and I am plotting to take down America along with the white man."

"Liv..."

"I know I'm not those things but we have to pop the bubble we made and open our eyes to the possible backlash that will come. We just have to spin it correctly that it looks less dramatic than it is. I need to be able to wake up in the morning and look in the mirror to be okay with any decision I make. So tomorrow you're going to wake up and be great while I go… think."

"Will you come back to me?"

"You act like I'm running to hide forever. Yes Mr. President I will come back. I know you; you will have eyes on me anyways."

He doesn't say anything because she is right. He knew where she was going and she wouldn't be alone but it put him at ease knowing that someone was there to protect her even when he couldn't, which he felt like it was all the time. That was why as soon as she got back the plan would be put in place whether she agreed with it or not.

Pulling him under the covers and grabbing his face in her small hands after he gets comfortable, "I'll make you a deal. You and your goon squad can escort me and my girls to the airstrip, I'll call you the second we land and are locked in the house, deal?"

"I'll take that deal," leaning in he kisses her forehead, eyes and lastly her lips.

"One minute."

Sighing, "one minute."

"You are very needy tonight," she hugs him and after what seems like an eternity of looking in each other's eyes and breathing Fitz moves to lie on his back and pulls her in closer so her head is lying on his chest above his heart.

"I love you," she doesn't say it back but she does bury herself deeper in his chest and that's all he needs before closing his eyes and falling into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Her alarm went off signaling that it was time for her to get up and leave. Looking over her shoulder and seeing the man she loves there brings a sense of peacefulness but there is always a voice in the back of her head telling her he isn't suppose to be here because he isn't hers. But for now she will bask in the glow on being held by the man that can make her feel safe.

"Fitz."

"Hmph," he grunted without opening his eyes

"Fitz we have to get up so we can get going."

"Five more minutes," pulling her closer.

"Come on, you have a world to run."

"No, the love of my life is getting on a plane to go party with her friends without me at our home. I get to be pouty. You do realize the first time you are in our bed I won't be there." He rolls her under him and he buries his head in her chest and breathes deep and placing a kiss there.

"We are not going to party, like Gina likes to call it we are going to deal with our penis issues and I do realize that."

Groaning, "Penis issues, sorry about that." All while he presses his current issue into her.

"Nothing to be sorry about," she giggles knowing well that he isn't sorry.

They get up and take a shower separately because knowing them it would have turned into something more. Once he comes out all dressed in a nice dark blue suit that made his eyes pop, they eat and wait for the others. Halfway into their meal they come bursting thru the door.

"Knock knock."

"Please have clothes on," Gina shouts

"Why is it all you think we do is have sex?"

"Well why wouldn't you, look at him? The poor man is probably clogged up too."

"Jesus Abby filter."

Fitz turned a beet red from embarrassment _. Only if they knew he thought_.

"Morning ladies."

"Hello Fitz. So you ready to let her go?"

"I'll never let her go but I'll let you guys borrow her as long as you promise to bring her back."

"We will. Come on Liv let's get this party started."

"I told you it was a party," Fitz says from the sink where he was standing and looking at them all.

Liv rolls her eyes at their antics; Abby was jumping up and down, while Quinn and Gina danced around waving their arms and swinging their hips. They make their way down to the SUVs that will take them to the airstrip. There are four identical black SUVs and they all thought one was for them but Fitz had other plans, climbing in to the same SUV as them.

"Oh you're coming too?" Quinn asks.

"I would love too but this is a no boys allowed trip plus you know I got to run the world and all. The extra vehicles' are to throw anyone off."

Shrugging they all climb in and enjoy the royal treatment. Arriving at the airstrip the girls squeal. The plane was huge.

"Oh I can't wait to get away from this place," Quinn says while staring out the window.

After climbing in they are whisked away and getting closer to the airstrip to take them on their mini vacation. Once they arrived and saw what awaited them all their eyes grew large and smiled big smiles.

"Fitz that's way too big for us."

"Nonsense I need you safe and plus I need brownie points anyway I can get them. Well ladies the plane awaits and is fully stocked, breakfast and lunch will be served. Have a ball. Liv at your destination everything has been taken care of. The fridge is stocked, rooms are made and every staff person is off the premises but there will be one agent there. That's to make me feel better but he has been warned to stay close but invisible."

Leaning over he places a kiss on her lips in front of all her friends, "go have fun and be safe."

And with that they all climb out and walk out to the plane. Before fully getting on the plane Liv turns around and blows him a kiss then disappears.

"What the hell was that? That was like some crazy adult fairytale."

"That my dear Abby was my biggest weakness," she says glancing out the window seeing the car s till parked. She knows he is waiting to leave once they take off and in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Once in the air they all buckled up and the plane levels out in the sky, the seatbelts come off and the girls dig into the wide assortment of fruit, croissants', eggs, bacon and much more. They are served mimosa but after a while once full off the food they start popping more champagne bottles excluding the orange juice. They each had their own personal bottle of wine and are champagne. After their first round of bottles they move on to the second bottle of wine then their third when they touchdown in the late evening. None of them were paying attention but they were told to buckle back up so they could land.

"This place is beautiful. It's huge," says Quinn while her face was pressed against the window. Their little trip in the air did them good. They were all wasted to the point that the agent with them was suppressing a smile and having mental image of the movie Bridesmaids.

"Where are we?"

Liv unbuckles and wobbles to the door and the flight attended helps her down the steps. The girls follow. With the bottle still in her hand Liv walks to the middle of the lawn and turns around to them and spreads her arms out.

"Ladies welcome to Vermont. And welcome to my home."

Quinn is throwing her head back to take another sip from her bottle, Abby is still admiring the house, and Gina is trying to find her balance, with that all happening they all mange to hear her and look at her like she has grown two more heads and a tail.

"I'm going to be first to say it, we are trashed. But I think I just heard you say this was your house."

"You heard correct."

Liv walks, well as well as she could under the circumstances, to the doors and pushes them open, "this is the home that our great leader has built me."

The house was outstanding but they were so far in a blur that they couldn't really appreciate the beauty.

"As much as I would love to dive into this more, I rather turn on music and get this party really started. We have all weekend to explore and deal with all our issues. Plus this is the first time I will be touring the house and I would like to be sober for it. With that being said ladies heres to a male free weekend."

* * *

Yes I know really short chapter but don't worry they will get a little longer. The next one is short too but after that they are getting longer and I promise i will be updating more often. I needed to find a muse and it so happened to be the new seasons of every show that is under Shondaland. So between tonight and all thru tomorrow i will be updating my stories. I'm back at it so enjoy.


	7. AN RANT

I never have been so disappointed before in a TV show plot. I seriously do not understand what was the point of Liv going to Fitz if she wasn't going to fight. I didn't see any fight in her this season. So I guess the rumors are true he is getting a new boo. And the whole abortion thing that is going to be the deal breaker because literally another Pope has killed his child. I was in to this season but that just made me not like Scandal at all, there is no more fight, no more drive and I swear if she goes back to Jake in any type of romantic fashion. And if they pull that years later crap where they become friends or just can pass by each other like nothing never happened then that is plain stupid. I'm guessing the Popes are going to be a family of thugs. Watch they all come together and call a truce and try to run the world. It just hurts to be stringed along. I was against how they met and "fell in love" true but I was rooting for them to make it work because for me this is the only interracial couple on tv that had power and seemed like they were in it until death separated them. I always looked as this show to keep the punches and jaw dropping suspense but this was legit depressing and Liv was smiling at the end. I kept thinking maybe they are going to play on her PTSD or something, I really don't know. Liv was never a role model but she did have qualities that I liked. I just don't know anymore. That is why I will keep writing AU where they get together because I know life is not a fairy-tale and this show is fake but this really bugged me and will until February, where there most likely will be a time jump and the new girl is in and Olivia is going to want him back or some messed up crap. Jake and Papa Pope are going to track down whoever is looking for him, and everyone else is in the background. I was hoping this show was going to have a happy ending but that seems far-fetched now. I was hoping this show would be different and the main characters would overcome the odds guess not. It sucks just to know that it ended like this but I guess that's why they call it Scandal. But how is the show going to go on for the rest of the season if no one interacts with each other. There's to many slow stories happening like the David, Lizzie, VP plot, Abby running around, Cyrus getting what he wanted, Fitz finishing out his term alone, Mellie rises to the top (maybe) and Liv becoming Command in a way. I will watch the show until the end but the OLITZ train has been killed. I say about 10-12 more episodes and the show is over. Sorry i needed to rant but we will always have FanFic to dream happy dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The next morning_**

Liv woke up on the floor in a doorway. By some miracle her head wasn't pounding but she was missing her pants and her body felt heavy. Not knowing what else to do at the moment she rolls over to her back and it graced with the beauty of the high raised ceiling windows that let in just enough of the sun, it was a breath taking view. Standing up slowly looking around the room I noticed that I was in the master bedroom. This was our bedroom, in our home, that he had built for our future. Not only did the ceiling have windows so did the wall in front of the California King size bed that looked like a fluffy cloud she knew she would and maybe get lost in. Breaking her out of her daydream she heard voices and groans coming from the hallway.

"This place is huge and I think we already came this way."

"First stop talking so loud, second I think we did, and third where the hell Liv this is her house."

"Guys I'm right here."

Being scared by her sudden presence they all grab their chest like they were in a haunted house, "oh my gosh don't do that. I already woke up in a strange bathroom and had no recollection of how I got there. Then I peak out the door and I am in this amazing room, when I go to find one you guys I find Abby passed out in her underwear in the middle of the hallway."

"In my defense you know I sleep naked and Liv here has no pants on either. I don't know how I got there but the floors must be heated because it was warm."

"That does nothing to explain why you were naked."

"Whatever Quinn here fell asleep against the wall."

"I just want to know where we are," Quinn whined.

"Guys you're in Vermont in….."

"YOUR HOUSE!" they all yell together and then regret that they did. They hear someone clear their throat behind them and they all jump trying to hide those who were barely clothed.

Turning around quickly and dropping his head down to hide the embarrassment that was spreading across his face "uhh sorry ladies I was just coming to see if everything was okay because downstairs is disorderly and its pass noon and didn't see any movement in the lower level of the house."

Hiding behind the door, "it's alright Daniel. And if we could not mention this talk we are having to him would be a big help. "

"I never saw anything miss Pope so there is nothing to report."

"Thanks Daniel."

"I have put all your guys luggage in rooms. Miss Pope this is the master room, down the hall the first door on the right is Ms Whelan, across the hall Dr. Price, and next to her Ms. Perkins."

"Thank you Daniel you are a life saver."

It's my duty ladies. I will tell the chef to make a small lunch for you all," and he walks away from them

Breathing a sigh of relieve they glance at the room before they make it downstairs

"Wow.. this is beautiful," Abby spoke.

Shaking her head still not believing it herself, "I know right."

"He must really love you. This is like that movie, when he built her a house and waited for her to come to him. It's so romantic," the great doctor spoke.

They all stand there and marvel in the wonderment of love and the beauty of house and its meaning.

"Alright that's enough of the rose glasses lets go see the damage we caused, get some food, tour this property and get down to business."

Agreeing that they all need a shower and to change they all agree to meet downstairs in an hour. The bedroom was beautiful in its own right because the bathroom was gorgeous too with his and hers smooth black countertops, a huge styled bathtub that had half of a glass wall that looked over the back of the property, and a separate shower that had 360 shower heads. Liv remembered the first time they were there and how they never made it pass the living room. She was glad he didn't sell it and added furniture to make it a home, their home. Opting to take a shower she hopped in and was blessed with the massage of water all around her causing it to get her hair wet but she was on vacation and the warmth of the water was to comforting to care. Once done she did her morning routine and got dressed to go downstairs, but upon arriving she saw a mess.

"What the hell did we do?" there was popcorn, wine bottles, and pillows all over the floor.

"Well we sure did go in last night," Abby pipes in behind her

Quinn asked, "how is there so many bottles on the floor and we don't have the meanest hangover?"

"Girl that's the least of our worries. How are we going to clean this mess and who remembers how we made this mess?"

"All I remember is getting off the plane, Liv declaring this her house and music starting." Abby said

There was a clearing of a throat again and Daniel appeared, "I can feel in the blanks if you want."

"Yes please," they all eagerly.

"The food is ready so I will tell you while you eat."

They all takes seats at the breakfast bar and pray that they didn't do anything to embarrassing that would be told to the President.

"When we landed you all..uhmm walked out. That was when Miss Pope informed where you are. From there you all entered the house, screamed, started talking, drinking more and turned on music. I placed your bags in your rooms and came back down."

"Oh no here we go"

Smiling, "You guys started dancing around while I brought in more luggage. You made it to the refrigerator and found more wine, than popcorn. I went to walk the perimeter and upon returning you all were singing and dancing while throwing pillows at each when someone messed up a word in the song. I asked if you guys needed anything else and choice words were said."

"Which were?"

"I rather not say ma'am. Just know it was all about the male anatomy."

"Shit."

"I locked you guys in here and that was the last of what I saw. Around 4 you al hl made it upstairs."

"Well Liv it seems we broke in your house before you and POTUS."

"Not so true," Liv bites her lip.

"What?" they all said stopping mid scooping up food.

"We didn't break in the house. Just the living room… on the floor."

"Some freaks," Abby quips.

"There's a lot to that story but that's for another day. Let's eat then clean this place up."

"Ma'am I can get the cleaning crew to come."

"NOOO," they all yell again.

"Sorry Daniel. It's okay we got it. Thank you."

"Okay, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No that will be all."

"If you need I'll be out front. Have good day ladies."

They all finish piling their plates

It seems that we still know how to party."

"Yeah locked up," Quinn laughs

They join her knowing its true because if they were on the loose it would have been a hunt for each of them running wild around the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz was miserable. He missed his Livvie. She was at their house doing God knows what. They still needed to talk and figure out what they wanted. He was happy that she chose him over Jake in a way but he needed to know that she was sure. They have been down this road so many times before that it was scary to not have her anywhere near him. I knew that I should have let her bee but I just needed to hear her voice and feel that closeness in me. I pull out my phone and call her.

Her phone rings three times before she answers, "Hi."

"Hi."

"You're calling me."

"I'm calling you."

"You're not supposed to be calling me Mr. President."

"I know, I know. I just miss your voice already, holding you and then I started thinking about you lying in our bed and I got lonely and really sad."

He hears someone ask who's on the phone and tells them it was the owner of the house, which is followed by laughs and hoots.

"I'll let you go. Don't mind me I just needed to hear your voice. You're supposed to be having time away from me, men."

"I know you. There's something bigger going on. Hang on a second I'm going to go somewhere quiet."

"Livvie you don't,"

"Hang on.."

He hears her shuffle a little then it becomes quiet.

"Alright what's going on?"

I didn't know what to say there was something gnawing at the back of my brain but I didn't want to place it all on her, "where are you in the house?"

"It's an empty room but I'm guessing it could be one of our kids room."

Hearing her say that brought him out of his funk a little, "what do you picture while you're in there?"

"What?"

"In the room what do you picture? I have pictured that we have twins first."

"Twins really, you got it like that?"

"I do as a matter of fact. But really I say twins because I want to get my two kids from you as quick as possible. And I know that sounds weird but I'm not getting any younger and your business will always be there because that is the person you are. You always want to help people and I'm all for that but I don't want you to miss the opportunity of being able to have that other side of you."

"I hear you Fitz, I do but.."

"But this conversation is for another time."

"Another time and another day. What's really going on?"

"Another time, another day, go have fun don't worry about me. Enjoy the house find things you want to put in it."

"Fitz…"

"Bye Livvie."

"Bye."

I couldn't help but feel that something was off. I knew it wasn't anything doing in politics it was more the man than the politician, but I was going to do like his said and save it and not worry about it and explore the house. After I got myself together my phone rang again and I couldn't help but get a little spark of happiness.

"That only took five minutes."

"Expecting someone else?"

"Jake?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi Liv, let guess you were expecting someone else."

"Is that really how you want to start this conversation?", I wait for him to answer and when he doesn't I continue hoping to end this quickly, "look Jake I don't know what to say."

"Tell me where you are."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Does it matter?"

"Tell me why, I can't know? Why is it a big secret?"

"Because this is my getaway. This is for me."

"How is it for you and _he_ knows all the details? If you wanted to get away you could have called me and we would have gone back to the island."

"Jake…" this conversation was getting exhausting.

"I just wanted to say I love you and I will be waiting when you get back."

For some reason at that moment him I realized I never told him that I was in love with him not like I did with Fitz. Those three words were not hard to say to him because I did feel it, but saying it out loud would of meant it was real and that there was someone out there that could hurt me and I let them. Saying those three words to him would have given him too much hope, saying I would see him when I got back would give him some hope to, so I went with my gut and just hung up.

"Liv get off the phone with Mr. Loverboy," I heard shouted from the other room.

I shake off both conversations making my way back down the hall.

"Men suck."

"Actually some like to," Abby started but was cut off by Gina.

"Please do not finish that sentence Abby because knowing you it was going to be some sexual innuendo."

"You know me so well."

"So we are full, house is back to normal, how about you give us a tour of this house, if you can call it that."

"I can't give you a tour if I don't even know where half the stuff is Gina."

Quinn spoke up then, "how do you not know?"

"Told you we never made it pass this room."

"Guess that means we are going exploring."

We all get up and go down the first hallway opening and closing doors. Making our way upstairs doing the same thing we all realize that we barely have made a dent in the place, so we head outside and stop in our tracks letting our mouths drop open at what is laid in front of us. Open land, trees everywhere, and even a few animals grazing around. It was like its own personal world of Eden. Gina is the first of us to snap back in to time.

"So let me get this straight, first he builds you house while he is still married and not any house mind you the one you want. Second there is an indoor and outdoor pool, movie theater, wine cellar stocked with the best of the best…"

"Let's not forget the scotch."

"This is also the best of the best, rooms a plenty, everything you can want or dream, and let's not forget that it was made in your vision so excuse me if I really don't see the problem here."

I walk out ahead of them and look around them and burst out laughing.

"I AM A MISTRESS."

"Great she's broken."

"You think."

"I AM FUCKING THE PRESIDENT. I AM IN LOVE WITH THE ONE AND ONLY FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT III. OH AND I HAVE A SIDE PIECE MYSELF."

Quinn walks over to her hysterical friend and places a hand on her back. They look at each other and Quinn speaks.

"I AM DRAWN TO TWO KILLERS."

Abby walks over and does the same, "I STILL LOVE DAVID."

Gina stood back and looked at her friends, these weren't the powerful women she saw day in and day out, these were three women who have closed themselves so much and often that they didn't know how to receive love and cherish the way they wanted to. These strong women all had their issues with the heart but I was going to help them even if it was only just a little but little can go a long way in the matters of the heart. Walking over to them I stand in front of them and smile because they have done the first exercise that I had planned.

"Well done ladies. You have all done the hardest thing anyone could do and that's admitting and facing the problem. Admitting the truth to yourself. Now that is out the way the next one won't be so hard and actually a little fun. I am going to name five categories and in each one want you to pick the first song that comes to mind. They are happy, sad, thug life, stripper, and love. We are not going to talk about your declarations until after all is said and done. Quinn you're up first

"Fine but you have to do this too."

"Fine by me. Alright ladies let's put some music to those emotions that these men make you feel."


	11. Chapter 11

After the song exercise I could see in their eyes that they felt refreshed and ready to deal with everything head on.

"What was that exercise really supposed to make us see or feel?"

"Feel I don't know but as for seeing, I wanted you to see that even though words are sometimes hard to come by that these songs help you sort things out. Your happy songs were those that make you think about them and smile or it's that song you hear and can't help but think about them. Sad when you get in an argument and are confused and nothing is making sense, anger when you or they say something that can't just come out right, love and stripper are self-explanatory. These lyrics and songs aren't the only ones but they are ones that help you see things clearer and in light that only you can see. And with all this I hope now you can all talk easier about what your next move is."

Abby who was slumped over the couch, "ughh there's more of this. I have no energy."

"I don't think I can handle more."

"I agree."

"Quit whining, you all agreed that this little trip should be in affect so now deal with it, plus this exercise is fun."

"You said that about the songs and I cried, laughed, thought, and was happy all at one time."

"Really Liv you are the biggest suppresser of feelings here but this exercise has three words."

"What?"

"Midnight Margaritas Madness."

"You my dear have just said the three magic words."

"I knew that would work."

All of sudden they hear a blender and they look around and notice that Liv is gone.

"Guess that means she's on board."

"Anyone else a little spooked that she stuck out of here quickly and with no sound."

They all drink to their hearts content but not without food which was a menu of chips salsa, chicken fingers, potato skins, mini tacos, which they made drunk and all. After food and two bottles of tequila they crowed around on the couches and settled in to movies and popcorn and thankfully Tom popped in and gave each of them Tylenol and bottles of water, knowing that they were going to have a wicked hangover the next day.

"This house is a dream Liv. What are you going to do?"

"What are you going to do Quinn?"

"Choose. I'm going to choose. Look there are two worlds for us but the one we have to mostly live in is nasty, brutal, and heartless but I want to make the best of it because we never know when I day is to come and Liv you should know better than us he was shot in the head and survived that could have been the end of him and you."

"You all have a choice to make so let me say this; choose wisely, follow your heart but be smart about it. Each of you has had a troubling past when it came to the heart but that doesn't mean you don't deserve unconditional love."

Liv was staring at her phone and listening but she already knew her choice always have. Putting the phone to her ear she hit the speed dial number and waited for an answer.

"Hi."

"Hi."

After a moment of listing to the other on the other side breath, he spoke.

"How are you?"

"I'm better. Our home is beautiful."

"It was made for and with a beautiful woman in mind," silence, "you said you are better but…"

"No really I am. The doc here made us do some exercises that were draining and there's also the thing drinking two bottles of tequila."

"And you said you guys weren't going to party."

"I had a lot to figure out."

"And did you figure things out?"

"For the most part yes…ummm we are ready to come back home."

"I'll get everything organized and Tom will let you know when everything is set."

"Thank you."

"Liv…I'm glad you enjoyed the house," and with that he hung up.

Abby finished of her glass and wiped her eyes, "tomorrow d-day?"

"Yep, lets get some sleep knowing him our plane will be here in a couple of hours but knowing he is talking to Tom we will get lucky and be back late."


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Next Day_**

Boarding the plane in silence each woman was deep in thought from the moment they sat down till they felt the plane descending back in DC. Once safely on the ground and ready to disembark the plane they look at each mother take a deep breath and put game faces back on.

"I think one more pow wow at Livs?"

"Oh thank God because I'm so not ready yet."

"Wow Quinn way to back out."

"Look here red head I'm not backing out I just need another hour and don't act like you didn't take a breath when Gina said we need to take more time."

The three relationship drama women were scared, nervous, anxious, and happy on the inside but on the outside all you saw was four fierce women looking like they just came back from a trip. The silence resumed in the car, up the elevator, and into the apartment.

After an hour of just sitting around Liv spoke up and kicked things in gear by pulling out her phone, "lets not put this off anymore," and sends a text.

Looking at Abby she waits for her to do the same.

"I'm guessing it's my turn," she pulls her phone out and dials waiting for an answer. A small conversation is had and then Quinn does the same.

"Well it seems my work here is done. All of you call me tomorrow."

They all turn to leave when there's an urgent knock on the door.

"Yes I'm so glad we didn't miss who she chose.."

Liv pushes them towards the door and opens it, "as if you didn't already know."

"Hi."

"Hi."


	13. Chapter 13

All he can see is her but his slow gaze up her body is broken by a clearing of a throat.

"Just remember our little talk."

Nodding he smiles at all the women and knows that he didn't just gain Liv in his life but he gained her friends also, making him more proud to have her in his life also wanting to make a better world for them all, basically his ego and pride were being fluffed up and he was loving it. They all hug as they leave and promise of calls. Closing the door leaning on it Liv takes one deep breath and turns to Fitz. She turns off the lights and they are washed in darkness.

"Livvie.."

"No talking tonight. No more talking. I want you, and only you."

That was all he needed to hear before taking the last few steps to her and closing the gap between them sealing their fate till the end.

 ** _Outside the door_**

"Why is the elevator taking so long?"

"Why do you think Abby?"

Before she can reply with a sarcastic comment they hear a bang, moaning and things crashing. They look at the poor agents who have to listen, and then rush onto the elevator that suddenly appeared laughing their heads off. Gina who lived in the same building as Liv got to her place quick and sighed a breath of relieve once locking up her door. Her friends were on the mend and she was able to help with that but she realized that she was glad but forgot that also meant being assaulted with sounds of the throws of passion mixed with some hard core bed breaking sounds above her. Finding her remote to turn on music she plops on her couch turning on the tv for back up background noise. There was no point sleeping in her room where the sounds would be clearer and much louder.

"Guess Operation Heels was a success. One down and two to go," at that the exact moment her phone pings with 'thank yous' and 'tomorrow was no good they call in two days',

"I'm damn good at my job."


	14. Epilogue

_**Four months later**_

"It's been to long since we did this, we need to make sure we keep on our girl nights. I notice that Quinn, Liv and Abby all avoided their eyes for some reason.

"What?"

Liv goes to open her mouth to say something but stops when she hears a key turning in a lock and no other than the President is walking thru the door.

"Sorry ladies I don't mean to interrupt. Okay not really but I have brought reinforcements to back me up."

He steps aside as Andrew and Charlie walk in holding drinks and bags of food from their favorite restaurant while Fitz has the always needed wine and popcorn.

"I see this is more of a date night than a girls night.

"Please don't leave."

"No it's still girls night."

"It's alright and for the love that is all good but if you two go at it tonight please turn on music or something."

Turning to leave she is stopped by a deep voice that always will have that hint of authority, power.

"This is date night. So why don't you bring your date."

Her eyes go big for a second but quickly compose herself before turning around, "Mr. Pres…," but quickly correcting herself at a raised eyebrow, "Fitz I'm single."

"Really I guess this going to be awkward then."

There is a knock on the door and Liv motions for her to open it and standing there is the man who held her heart. This man who she hasn't seen, called, written, or even send a damn carrier pigeon in three years. But damn did he look good. Big thing though was that she was told he was dead.

"Harrison?"

"Whats up Doc?"

"How?...seriously the first thing that is out your mouth after I have mourned you for three years is that lame ass joke."

"Broke the ice though."

Moving into the apartment he salutes to Fitz and turns back to her

"You are dead."

"No I am very much alive. I was placed on a secret mission I was going to be back sooner but than I was placed on a year of duty to try to become a civilian again and make sure everything was as secured as it could be. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you as soon as possible."

"I must be out of my mind saying this but..you're forgiven."

With that I throw myself at him and feel like I'm whole again but another thought pops in my mind, "no holes or serious injuries I have to worry about?"

"Those things are all healed and before you open your mouth Abby no there is no secret family anywhere. Nice to see you again red."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I've known you all for too long; it has become second nature just like Liv wants to know every detail of everything I did, and Quinn wants to know the action of it all."

"Hmmm welcome home big head."

The couples all snuggle up to their significant other and catch up while stuffing down food. During the talk they plan a trip to the Vermont manor, as is now deemed by the ladies. Liv looks around her friends with their lovers and feels the surrounding of family, she looks at Fitz sees a future and a love that will be there till her time comes. Fitz looks down and kisses her giving a happy sigh after they break apart. Harrison and the nice doctor are talking and sharing kisses and she can't help to look at her friends face and see the bliss out look plus blown wide pupils.

"Liv you guys might need the ear plugs now."

"Hmmm…quick question," pausing waiting for them all to look her way, "do you all agree that operation heels was a success?"

"I think I speak for all of us that it was more than a success."

"Good because operation heels can be official closed and I'm calling another operation to be put in place."

Groans, gasp, and Fitz tightening his arm were the reactions she were expecting, "oh shh this operation is going to be…."

"Spit it out woman."

"Operation Belly."

The woman all looked like they stopped breathing while the men were just confused and trying to figure out if things than squeals were heard and she was being bombarded with hugs and questions.

Fitz spoke up because he literally got pushed out the way for them to get to Liv, "for those of us in the room what is operation belly?"

"Fitz it just means that operation belly is in full swing and in about six months I'm having our baby."

 ** _A/N: And that concludes Operation Heels. I might write Operation Belly but it will only come after I finish all my current projects. Thank you for sticking around or joining this little piece of my brain._**


End file.
